Conspiracy Wiki
Welcome to the Conspiracy Wiki Ever noticed how people are all Conspiring against you? We have. Here at the Conspiracy wiki, we'll tell you all about how ' the government is the president is the houses of parliament are your grandmother is the admins on this wiki are God is George Lucas is Wikia is Jimmy Whales is walruses are not your mother is we are the creepy neighbor occasionally garden gnomes aren't Chuck Norris is the water company is Mr T. is not Jimbo is curtains are the national debt is Glenn Beck is News International is scientists are the internet is EA Games is your computer is the Seven Dwarves are not the monsters under your bed are John F. Kennedy is Space is Random Number Generators are You are ''Time Magazine is what You know as is your family actually is Conan O'brien is evil liberal conservative stealing your water plotting to kill Peter Frampton writing songs for Rebecca Black secretly old in the mafia senile Russian Spies zombies actually two midgets in a dinosaur suit really Justin Beiber hiding all the good music murdering children in an underground base writing fake conspiracy theories on a wiki in secret talks with the president really Santa in disguise firing rockets at the moon changing your opinion rigging the lottery not American killing puppies plotting world domination '. This is mainly the work of a group of shadowy '''government officials hackers wiki editors butchers, bakers and candlestick makers farmers railway operators engineers elite ninjas fans of ''Naruto hippies Libertarians Liberals Conservatives Progressives Regressives heavy metal musicians devil worshipers Muslims Chrisians music industry executives lizards homeless people n00bs anonymous users' sockpuppets |_337 5P34| contractors cowboys and aliens actors who have played James Bond crew members of the USS Enterprise ninja turtles Pokémon card game players social workers unemployed people button manufacturers women men racists feminists walruses ' who have decided that, because they have '''too much money not enough power not enough drugs watched ''Firefly all the gold in the world discovered the secret to flight discovered the secret to manipulating the weather a way to make free energy abandoned the gold standard returned to Mount Zion summoned a great demon written a bestseller resurrected Richard Nixon secret talks with the president been to Japan run out of walrus jokes lived in Russia all their life no love for the American people your vote already hot chocolate control of the oil supply coffee to get to the top of Witch Mountain by midnight a $5 Foot Long 6 of the 7 Horcruxes defeated Morgoth's Balrog driven away the English army found your MySpace page found a Shiny Mew on Pokémon invented their own language made enough walrus jokes on the homepage of a website ' - nobody would dare stop them if they '''took over the world invaded Poland started a Rock band tried to kill Justin Beiber started a Wiki aimed at releasing rebelled against England cheated at football summoned Satan from his dark pit re-wrote the ''Lord of the Rings, inserting their half-truths into it bombed Russia stole your iPhone won the lottery had a party downloaded music illeigally killed unborn children released the unholy Kraken from the depths of the earth recruited dead people for their army of immortals kidnap your wife fetch Thor's hammer and use it to smash your house '''. :Luckily, you're here, and we can tell you - be careful, they'll try and tell you it's a lie, and that this website is just a parody, but you know - and you can tell them that they're wrong.